Vampires Type 1
Vampires are a species of creatures that survive by living on blood. Type one vampires can survive on blood from animals or humans, and differ from any other types of vampires. Origin Type one vampires were originally human, but were transformed into vampires by the venom of a previous type one vampire, injected into their bloodstream via a bite. However, it is currently unknown how or from where the first of these vampires originated. Appearance Type one vampires are known for their beauty. When a human is transformed into a vampire, they become more beautiful. As well as this, their skin becomes much paler and a lot harder. It is as hard as stone, and is often compared to granite. When in the sunlight, a vampire's skin will shine like diamonds. Another distinctive feature of a vampire is their eyes. When being transformed their eyes turn red, from the human blood remaining in the veins, but this effect slowly fades. Vampires that feed on human blood have darker red eyes, but those that feed on animal blood have golden eyes most of the time, and black when thirsty. However, the shining skin and eye colour seems only apparent in full type one vampires, and not in hybrids. Hybrids seem to retain their original eye colour at all times. Feeding Most type one vampires feed off animal blood. They could previously drink human blood, but this was made illegal in almost all circumstances by the Firelock Coven, because this would either lead to the human's death or turn him or her vampiric. These vampires also tend to find it more difficult to stop drinking once they've started, compared with type two vampires. They cannot feed off each other's blood or their own, since they no longer have blood, it has been turned into venom. Ageing Type one vampires immediately get frozen at their current age when they are transformed. If the person was a child at the time, then he or she would remain at that state of development, forever. However, type one hybrids are known to age rapidly, then freeze upon reaching adulthood. Vampire Gifts A type one vampire is exceptionally strong, and can run at such a speed they blur. They also have greatly enhanced senses, especially the sense of smell. They are immortal, frozen in time at the age which they lost their humanity. Their skin is extremely thick, and can only be penetrated by the teeth or claws of another vampire or a werecreature, or by specially charmed weapons. They can use their venom to reattach limbs, as well as to transform a human into a vampire, and to kill most werecreatures. To kill a type 1 vampire, one must tear the body apart and then burn it to prevent it from being put back together, resulting in the remains resembling ashes. A hybrid's body would turn into ashes upon death, regardless of the cause. A type 1 vampire can sometimes possess 1 additional supernatural ability. The majority of these gifts are also present in hybrids, apart from the venom which appears only in some hybrids, at random. Known Type One Vampires *Kirk Malus *Astarte *Adam Redford *Poppy Haxford *Ariana Crinamorte *Belleze Crinamorte *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Lucan Duilio *Peyton *Dakota *Shun Lee *Durant Monte *Reine Monte *Michael Firelock *Phillippe Capet *Myrnn *Rosabella Gaetani *Hannabella Gaetani *Jess Kai *Raiden Kai *Madison Kai *Simon Kai *Zaria Kai *Tetsuo Kai *Shinju Kai *3 unnamed leaders of the Defining Coven *Anna Malus Known Hybrids *Avril Capet *Roland Malus-Calwin *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Danielle Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Carina Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Caleb Capet *Chase Capet *Kyler Capet *Chris Capet *Annie May Capet *Drew Capet *Stefan Capet *Ashley Capet *Laurie Capet *Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Mick Crinamorte-Best *Rosa Crinamorte-Best *Carita Lindstrom *Tom Kai *Elle Bishop *Nickolas Grey *Molly Grey *Loretta Grey Category:Species